Embodiments of this invention are generally related to interactive cable television services and more particularly related to enabling a cable television service provider to remotely ascertain the status of a set top box (STB) over a network.
Cable television service began as a means for transporting broadcast signals to viewers who needed or desired better signal quality. Initially, the transported signals were mapped to the broadcast channels. As more channels were added, the over-the-air signals were mapped to channels within the cable selected by the service provider. At least in part, this mapping relieved interference problems from local broadcast signals. A typical analog cable system provided 110 6-MHz channels. In order to receive these channels, a subscriber required either a cable-ready television or an STB. The STB evolved to provide additional features. For example, premium channels were scrambled so that only those subscribers with an STB and an appropriate code could view the program.
With the advent of digital transmission, the role of the STB has changed dramatically. Not only is digital signal transmission significantly more bandwidth efficient than analog (e.g., 10 digital channels may be carried in one 6 MHz analog channel), but the digital signal can be manipulated to include more and varied content. The STB, as a digital device, is also capable of two-way (upstream as well as downstream) communication. With respect to video services, modern set top boxes send upstream signals to the headend to request video on demand (VOD) services, pay per view (PPV) services, and switched video broadcast (SVB) services and to issue control commands (play, stop, fast forward, rewind, and pause) that affect the video stream. Two-way STBs are addressable, can be associated with a subscriber, and can be associated with a physical location within an HFC cable network. STBs integrated with, or connected to, DVRs allow subscribers to determine what to watch and when.
The ability of the STB to interact with the digital signal, the subscriber, and the cable system operator is determined by the applications that operate on the STB platform. PowerTV, Windows CE, OS-9, JavaOS for Consumers, and Sony Corp.'s Aperios are examples of operating systems designed for STBs. Because of the diversity of STB OSs, a standard “middleware” application interface (referred to as the OCAP Project) is being developed by Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. OCAP specifies a standard set of application programming interfaces (APIs) for “host devices” so that those devices can receive the advanced two-way interactive services and applications being provided by the cable operator. Cable subscribers with OCAP-enabled digital televisions, retail set-top boxes, and other interactive digital cable products will be able to receive all of the cable operator's services just as if the subscriber were leasing a comparable set-top box from the operator. These advanced services and applications may include:                Electronic program guides (EPGs);        Video-on-demand (VOD);        Interactive personal video recorders;        Interactive sports and game shows;        Impulse pay-per-view (IPPV);        Web access, and features such as e-mail, chat, and instant messaging;        Interactive games; and        Services such as shopping (television commerce, or “T-Commerce”), and home banking.        
The hardware specifications of OCAP include the Host Core Functional Requirements, a copy protection system including security and user authentication, and the CableCARD™ module/host interface. These hardware specifications define a removable security module that separates the cable operator's proprietary conditional access system from the retail digital cable device, thereby enabling portability of the host to other cable networks. This means that if a consumer purchases a set-top box or an integrated DTV in New York and then relocates to Los Angeles, that set-top box or integrated DTV will be operable with the new regional cable provider's equipment.
As STBs become more feature rich, the task of supporting the STBs in a cable system environment requires sophisticated analytical tools to determine whether subscriber service issues are related to the STB or to other components of the cable network. STB performance tools currently require cable service technicians (CSTs) to walk subscribers through a complex series of diagnostic routines on the cable box in order to retrieve data for troubleshooting. These data are presented on multiple pages making navigation by subscribers confusing and time consuming.
Troubleshooting an STB may also require data indicative of the operational status of various components and systems of the cable network. Such data are useful in eliminating sources of problems with STB performance. Typical STB troubleshooting tools do not utilize these data.
What is needed is a system and method that provides a comprehensive view of an STB's performance without depending on subscriber interaction with the STB to produce troubleshooting data.